A summer to forget or a summer to remember?
by dbzneon
Summary: Kate and Gordo hook up over the summer things get nasty when Kate makes it clear to Gordo that know one is to know about it. Read if you are tired of the endless LG fics.


A/N- taking a break from Repressed Love- (Warning its a Lizzie/Miranda pairing) to bring you a Kate/Gordo fic. I am way to tired of the endless LG fics so here's something different. Hope you enjoy, and please review!  
  
Kate stared at her watch again, her father was supposed to have picked her up hours ago. What did she expect she thought to herself, when has dad ever been on time. Kate stood up from the park bench she was sitting on and turned in the direction of her father's apartment. She knew it would take over 40 minutes to walk but it was better then sitting and waiting for her dead beat father to show. She new her dad was probably busy at some bar trying to pick up chicks, and had totally forgotten about her. What had she expected when she had agreed to spend her summer down hear, she thought to herself. Her dad had always been like this yet when she heard that he had invited her down to Florida for the summer she had leaped at the opportunity. She hadn't seen her father for over a year, and even though she was down hear that really hadn't changed. Except for the ride home from the airport she had barley seen her father. He came home every night from the bars long after Kate had gone to sleep, and was usually gone before she awoke. Kate had been walking for over fifteen minutes before she broke down crying, why did her father hate her so much. What had she ever done to him, wasn't a father supposed to love her daughter. Kate looked up and saw that everyone around her was staring but for once in her life Kate didn't care what everyone else thought. Kate was preparing to yell for everyone to to stop staring at her like she was some kind of freak show, when a very familiar voice shouted her name.  
  
"Kate....Kate is that you" Kate looked to the direction of the voice and sure enough Gordo stood there looking as geeky as ever. Kate had stopped crying now and the small crowd had dissipated leaving only Gordo and Kate standing on the sidewalk. Kate's head immediately buzzed with things to say, mostly various insults she could call him, but then something snapped in Kate's head and for the first time in years Kate didn't address Gordo in a rude matter instead she simply said "Gordo"  
  
Kate sat down and motioned for him to sit but she could see the distrust in Gordo's eyes. "I don't bite Gordo, come and sit", Kate cursed herself mentally she was trying to be nice and was afraid Gordo would think she was insulting him. A small voice in the back of Kate's mind was screaming for her to leave now, but Kate ignored it. "So can I ask why you were crying in the middle of the street?" Gordo asked in a very cautious tone for he was expecting for Kate to return to her normal self and insult him. To his surprise she didn't and instead proceeded to tell him what was wrong.  
  
Kate had know idea why she was telling Gordo all of this, but the words were flowing out of her mouth. She knew that Gordo could use all of these things against her back at school but she couldn't stop, she needed to tell someone. By the time she was done it was fifteen minutes later and Kate had told Gordo all the details about her and her father. Gordo had bee silent during all this only nodding his head every now and then to show he was listening. Finally done Kate stopped and looked up at Gordo, and for the first time in years got a good look at him. To her shock she realized Gordo was attractive, not in the extremely hot way Ethan was but he wasn't bad looking either. Kate shook her head, she must be really losing it if she was thinking that Gordo was attractive, but then again this was the person that had just listened to her complain for the last 15 minutes, then again this was the person that was leaning over to kiss her right now. Kate's mind halted as that thought went through her head, but before she could think about what was going on Gordo's lips were on hers, and to her horror she was kissing back. As their lips parted Kate stared at Gordo while a million thoughts rushed through her head at once. I just kissed the Gordo, the geek just kissed me, what would my friends think, why did I kiss back, what in gods name is going on. These were just some of the thoughts running wild in Kate's brain. She looked up Gordo who was mildly blushing. "If you ever even want to see me again head over to the diner by the beach at 10:00 tonight, we can talk there I have to go now" With that Gordo got up and started walking away. Before she could stop herself Kate spoke, "Gordo......thank you". He turned and looked at her for a few moments a small smile on his face then he turned and continued walking. Kate decided then and there that she would be at the diner tonight, but for now she had to get back to the apartment, and with that thought she got up and continued the long walk home.  
  
A/N- Hope you liked it. I do realize Gordo is kind of ooc but he is going to be like that for the rest of the story so get used to it. I will try to not let him get anymore ooc then he already has. Well please review, if this story gets some reviews I will update after the next chapter of repressed love is up. 


End file.
